


Leather and Sandalwood

by OpheliaGlorfindal



Series: For Those We Have Lost... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGlorfindal/pseuds/OpheliaGlorfindal
Summary: “Um, Thancred?” she said, managing to catch her breath as she tried to string her thoughts together.“Mmm?” He glanced down at her, brown eyes sparkling.“Don’t you — don’t you think we should get back? You know, before the others miss us?”He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Seraphina could hear her heart beating out a wild tattoo in her chest.“They’ll be too merry to notice, trust me,” he replied, his lips curling into a cocky lop-sided grin as he pulled her flush against him, “Besides, I prefer this private party we’re having, don’t you?”The Warrior of Light had just dropped by Thancred's room to check on him and they share a moment of recklessness. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: For Those We Have Lost... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Leather and Sandalwood

**Author's Note:**

> Have some porn with very little plot...  
> Also, there is a bit of a spoiler in this, so if you haven't completed A Realm Reborn yet, look away...now!

The smell of leather and sandalwood clouded Seraphina’s senses, her thoughts stuttering to a stop. Thancred was standing too close, close enough that she could pick out the different shades of brown in his eyes. His hands gripped her waist, penning her between his body and wall, the coolness of the stone bricks seeping through the fabric of her blouse. 

Wait...what? What was she doing?

He was her peer and colleague; a well-known ladies man. They would joke and flirt all the time when they worked together. But Thancred would flirt with everyone and she had told herself that it wouldn’t amount to anything. That said, she couldn’t deny that she had been dreaming of him at night for moons now, their bodies entwined and writhing, only to find herself waking up alone. 

She had just dropped by his room in the Rising Stones to check in on him. He had been increasingly solitary since Lahabrea had possessed his body. The Scions had decided to have an impromptu drink in the Seventh Heaven, taking advantage of the fact that they were all in the same place at the same time to catch up and have some fun. Despite their protests, Thancred had excused himself early, muttering something about still having boxes to unpack. Concerned, Seraphina had knocked on his door to bid him goodnight. But he invited her in to talk, which led to their usual back and forth of flirtatious banter, the meaning behind their words becoming more and more loaded as one thing led to another...

And now he was kissing her. By the Twelve, he was kissing her. His lips soft against hers. She could taste the mead on his breath, the sweetness was intoxicating. She felt her stomach drop. Her heart skittered as she kissed him back, one hand carding through his silky white hair whilst the other gripping the fabric of his black tunic until her knuckles turned white. 

“Um, Thancred?” she said, managing to catch her breath as she tried to string her thoughts together.

“Mmm?” He glanced down at her, brown eyes sparkling. 

“Don’t you — don’t you think we should get back? You know, before the others miss us?”

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Seraphina could hear her heart beating out a wild tattoo in her chest. 

“They’ll be too merry to notice, trust me,” he replied, his lips curling into a cocky lop-sided grin as he pulled her flush against him, “Besides, I prefer this private party we’re having, don’t you?”

Seraphina felt the heat of a blush as it crept across her cheeks. His lips were swollen and red from where she had been kissing him and his smile widened further. He knew exactly what he was doing, what effect he was having on her. She bit her lip, trying to clear her thoughts as she realised that he was waiting for her response. But all she did was breathe in the scent of leather and sandalwood and her head swam, all sense of reason disappearing in the fogginess of her brain. She shouldn’t — she couldn’t think. Damn it.

Damn him. 

Seraphina answered Thancred’s question with another kiss. She didn’t care that she had bitten his bottom lip gently, causing his breath to hitch. She didn’t care that they were blurring a line without thinking of the consequences. It all just felt so _good_ — the weight of his arm snaked around her waist, his free hand sliding underneath the flimsy cotton of her top sending sparks down her body straight to the growing warmth in the pit of her belly. She arched into him as he bit the tendon in the crook of her neck, a whimper escaping from her lips. It was hard to think about the consequences when she could feel the heat of his body against hers. It just felt so right, so, so…

His thigh was wedged between her legs and she squirmed against it, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was building in her abdomen. Her fingernails scraped the back of his neck as he squeezed her breasts gently. Her other hand was gripping his bicep, holding on to something solid — scrabbling for purchase as her knees turned to jelly. She had forgotten to breathe, somehow she was distracted by the way his calloused fingers felt against her skin as he pushed her top up and toyed with the edges of her bra. She crushed her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth in an attempt to stifle another moan. 

“Mayhaps, we should take this to the bed, ” he murmured, pressing his lips to her ear. His voice dropped an octave, sending a little shiver down her spine, “It would be more comfortable, don’t you think?”

Seraphina nodded in response as Thancred grabbed her hand and helped her to negotiate a path around the unopened boxes that stood haphazardly on the floor of his bedroom. She stumbled after him, trying to ignore the way that her body was screaming for the warmth of his touch. Seraphina swore as her foot caught the edge of one of the boxes, causing her to lose her balance. Thancred caught her before she could hit the floor. 

“Uh, thank you,” she replied, as she leaned against him to steady herself, silently thanking the Twelve for his rogue reflexes. 

“So polite,” Thancred said, his fingers pulling at the sash tied around the waist of her tunic. 

Seraphina opened her mouth, her sarcastic response dying on her lips as she saw the intense, heated look he was giving her. She closed it, cursing herself quietly as she melted under his gaze like chocolate on a sunny day. 

“Why so quiet, Seraphina?” he asked, his confident facade slipping for a fleeting second, “Have you lost your tongue?”

“You clearly haven’t.”

“Now she speaks,” he chuckled, pulling her towards him and kissing her again, causing her head to fill up with the scent of leather and sandalwood. His fingers busied themselves with undoing the clasps of her tunic. “But I want to hear her sing.”

A giggle escaped from her lips. “Don’t start.”

His grinned widened as he peeled her top off and discarded the olive green garment somewhere on the ground behind him. 

“Her voice is like a sweet melody,” he continued, his deft hands reaching around to unlace her bra, “That haunts my waking hours —”

“—I said stop it.” 

“Oh! How her eyes are like stars in the night sky, lighting my way home” he was sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His calloused fingertips were tracing the curve of her breasts, sending crackles of electricity dancing across her skin, “Her face is a poem —”

Seraphina cut his words off with a kiss. She tugged his tunic over his head and trailed her hands up and down the firm muscles of his chest, her fingers tracing his scars.

“You’ll be the death of me, Thancred,” she whispered as she nuzzled the crook of his neck, getting another hit of leather and sandalwood. 

“Little ones, I hope.”

She bit his neck playfully, before tracing his tattoo with her tongue, tasting the salt of his skin. Thancred let out a low groan that rumbled from his chest and reverberated through her body. Seraphina yelped as he pushed her onto the bed. Before she knew what was happening, he was covering her body with his own and kissing her breathless before burying his head between her breasts. He grazed her nipples with his teeth, causing her to arch her body into him. His fingers trailed over her hip and Seraphina’s stomach jolted as he divested her of her trousers. He planted a kiss on the swell of her breasts before moving lower. Her skin bristled as his lips traced the scar on her ribs, moving lower and lower until…

And then he stopped. 

Seraphina looked up, pushing dark strands of hair out of her face. He was wearing a wolfish grin, his fingers hooked the waistband of her underwear. She bit her lip, watching, waiting, wondering what he was going to do next. She wriggled her hips expectantly, the pressure that was building at the apex of her thighs was unbearable. 

“Well, someone’s impatient,” he remarked, sliding her underwear down her legs. There was a dangerous look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her body, lying naked on his bed. “By the twelve, you’re beautiful.”

Seraphina felt a blush creeping across her face that had nothing to do with her current situation. Her cerulean eyes met his brown ones.

“Thancred,” she replied, licking her lips quickly, “It’s okay, you don’t have to — _ah_!”

Her body bent like a bow as the pad of his thumb circled her clit. She whimpered as he curled a finger inside her, pumping slowly — agonisingly slowly. Another moan escaped Seraphina’s lips as Thancred planted kisses down the planes of her belly, lower and lower until...

She let out a cry of surprise as he planted a kiss at the apex of her thighs. He laved at her clit with his tongue, stoking the pleasure that was building in her core higher and higher. Seraphina groaned as he sucked her clit lightly. She was twisting the bedsheets with her right hand and the other gripped his hair as she canted her hips towards his mouth. She was panting as he increased the pace of his fingers that were still thrusting in and out of her pussy. Her fingernails were scraping his scalp as she scrabbled for purchase, for anything to keep her grounded. But he was relentless, the pressure of his tongue on her clit caused the pressure in the pit of her stomach to build up and up until white stars danced across her eyes. She clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of her climax as her thoughts splintered off into oblivion. 

She took a few shuddering breaths as she opened her eyes, letting herself come down from her high. She glanced up to see Thancred wearing a slightly smug, sultry smile. He shifted to lie on his side next to her.

“I knew you could sing,” he said, smoothing his hands over the flair of her hips.

Seraphina gave him a hazy smile and reached up to trace the line of his jaw with her fingertips. She kissed him, the taste of her own arousal on his lips adding to the desire that was beginning to rekindle at the apex of her thighs. Thancred deepened the kiss, one hand buried in her soft dark hair whilst the other traced light circles in the crook of her arm, making her skin tingle. She placed the palm of her hand on his chest, his tawny skin hot to the touch. She could feel his heartbeat quicken under her fingertips as she gave him a gentle push. He grunted as he rolled onto his back, his brown eyes widening. She kissed him again, her hands wandered down the planes of his chest, over his abdomen. Thancred hissed as her curious fingers slipped under the waistband of his trousers and petted his bulging arousal. His breath caught and Seraphina felt a small stab of satisfaction at the sound as she divested him of the rest of his clothes. He groaned as she gripped his erection gently and began to pump up and down the length of his cock.

“Seraphina,” he rasped, as he pulled her head closer to his so that he could kiss her, his fingers entwined in her hair. 

“Yes, Thancred?” she asked in innocent tones as she quickened the pace of her hand, “What is it?”

“I want — _Gods_ —” 

She gave him a small smile of satisfaction as she watched his face, studying the way his lips parted slightly as he moaned in pleasure. It was fascinating; the way his suave facade had finally cracked, giving way to his current state of dishevelment — his white hair a tousled mess, sweat beading on his forehead as he traced idle circles with his fingers in the small of her back. He looked up at her with lidded eyes as he rocked his hips in time with the rhythm of her hand.

“So loquacious,” Seraphina remarked, smoothly as she drew her hand away. She scrambled onto his lap, straddling him. 

He scoffed. Raising an eyebrow as his cocky lopsided grin spread slowly across his face. 

“Minx.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Aye, but I’ve yet to hear any complain—”

His words dissolved into a low hiss as she sank herself slowly onto his length, taking him in bit by bit. She sat still for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of him filling her up. She closed her eyes as he stroked the length of her back with his gentle fingers and began to rock her hips slowly. He met her rhythm, thrusting into her. He shifted underneath her, sitting up so that he could kiss and nip her neck. Seraphina moaned in his ear, letting her body yield itself to his touch once again. He was filling up her senses. All she could feel was the way his length slid into her, stoking her pleasure like a fire; the roughness of his calloused fingers as they mapped the scars on her rib cage. All she could hear was his groans of pleasure in her ear. He raked his fingernails down her back, causing a shudder to reverberate down her spine. 

“Thancred, please,” she breathed as she ground her hips into him, “ _Please_.”

“Yes, my angel?”

“Please, I need to —” she mewled as he dug his fingertips into the flesh of her bottom, pulling her flush against him so that her breasts brushed against his chest.

Seraphina’s fingernails bit into Thancred’s shoulder as he increased the pace of his thrusts. All she could see, all she could feel was him. The warm weight of his arm clamped around her waist, the tickle of hot breath on her shoulder as he breathed her name. The smell of leather and sandalwood that filled up her head as she rode out her dizzying high, her muscles clamping around his length as her climax came. The rhythm of his hips stuttered as he peaked not long after, kissing her lips roughly. 

They held each other for a few moments more, or it could have been bells. Seraphina wasn’t sure, she was still coming to her senses, bathing in the afterglow of their sex. Thancred chuckled as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his hand stroking her hair as their breathing slowed.

“Are you all right, angel?” he asked. Seraphina could hear his smile despite his somewhat husky voice. 

She nodded and rolled her shoulders before raising her head to look at him. His gaze was warm. She brushed a few strands of silky white hair out of his eyes and smiled. She scrambled out of his lap and sat beside him, stretching out the cramp that was beginning to build in her legs. Thancred wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the mattress. 

“Thancred,” she protested, trying to wriggle out of his embrace half-heartedly, “Thancred, it’s late.”

“Yes it is.” His arm pulled her flush against him as he kissed her forehead, sending happy little butterflies fluttering down her body. She hesitated for a moment, nibbling the inside of her cheek.

“Do you think — I should leave,” she mumbled, picking at her nails, “It’s late and I need to be up early, I have to go to Gridania.”

Thancred sat up. 

“Oh! How she wounds me!” he exclaimed, clutching his hand to his chest, “Cruel woman! Using mine own body for her own desires, only to leave me —”

Seraphina rolled her eyes. He grinned at her, despite the guarded look in his eyes. Her back tensed; she wanted to stay, to spend as long as she could in his arms before duty called her away for the next few days. But she wasn’t sure what he wanted. For all his skill with words, Thancred was not very forthcoming with his own feelings and she needed to be sure. 

“I didn’t mean — I don’t want to wake you up earlier than you’re used to,” she babbled, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping across her cheeks, “You don’t sleep very well as it is —”

He gave her a warm smile and shook his head.

“Seraphina, you don’t need to worry about me,” he told her, tucking a few stray strands of her hair over her ear, “None of the others will be up particularly early tomorrow either; so no one will mind if I sleep in.”

She felt a strange fluttering sensation in her chest. He wanted her to stay for the rest of the night. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but she didn’t care. Right now, she was tired and he was willing to let her stay in his bed for the night, which meant that she didn’t have to worry about being seen sneaking out of his room by the other Scions. There would be plenty of time to talk when she returned in a few days. It would give them both time to think and reflect on what they had done to their friendship and whether there was a possibility of something more. 

She heard the bed creak. Thancred was lying back down onto the mattress. He was looking up at her, one eyebrow raised as though he was silently asking a question. Seraphina smiled at him in response as she shifted onto her side and lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair, listening to the steady sound of his heart beat. She had no idea what would the future held, but she was looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I have been playing FFXIV for about a year now with my boyfriend. We've been playing a lot more recently and are currently playing through the post Heavensward patches and felt the need to vomit my feelings. (I will probably write more about this ship because I still have lots of feelings to vomit.)
> 
> Also, I will most likely come back and rewrite this at some point as the majority of this was written really late at night when I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive feedback are always welcome. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
